


A Simple Life

by Pom_Rania



Series: Little By Little [27]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dokma, Gen, I had not known that, POV Nonhuman, holy cow you can actually get away with leaving the "characters" tag blank, it's literally just from the perspective of dokma as a whole, no real characters, oblique mentions of the Bendu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/pseuds/Pom_Rania
Summary: Something is happening with the dokma.





	A Simple Life

It was the time. There was a need to go. There was a need to be. They went.

They ate. They walked. They slept, they woke. They walked.

Some of them would not make it. The predators were gathering. Still they would continue.

The giant ancient one watched all in his slumber. There was no danger from him. There was no protection offered by him. He was there.

The two-legs were new. The two-legs were not important. The two-legs would change nothing. Nothing changed. They walked. They went.

There was safety. They climbed over or went under or walked around the obstacles. They gathered in the area. They rested in the area. They passed through the area. The predators stayed away. The two-legs did not matter.

They walked. They went. They followed. They were. They walked.


End file.
